


Along The Skyline, Up In The Clouds

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [25]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breif mentions of self esteem issues, Carol learns how to, F/M, Flying, Peter actually has problems with heights, Quick bit of Action, Requited Love, Up here in the clouds..., Webswinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After a giant battle, Spidey & Cap decide try out a new experience, and realise just how they feel in the process.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Along The Skyline, Up In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here comes the next part to the Amazing And Marvelous Duo series and jeez louize, this is part 25!!! Quarter of one hundred.  
> Anyways, this one's longer than the last few have been- which I'm actually proud of- so I hope the longer experience is more enjoyable.  
> Now, go read this story :)

**Pacific Ocean Airspace...**

The moment Spider-Man opened his eyes, he felt an all too familiar rush of nausea climb into his brain and almost passed out again. It was quite ironic in all honesty. He could jump off of buildings hundred of metres tall, but up this high, he couldn't do anything. 

Before the sick feeling got to him, the wallcrawler shot out a web, hitting the giant _whatever_ him and the other Avengers were fighting. Once the web stuck, he used it to swing around, finding a solid place to land on the gargantuan. Successfully doing that, he secured his balance by sticking to the huge- what he guessed at least- limb, and called out to his team.

"So guys", he asked, "What's the uh... what's the plan for defeating this big boy?"

"It's called a Celestial Pete", Iron Man replied from wherever he was over the team's line, "And Reed, Bruce and I are almost finished the device. Should get rid of this thing when it's done."

"If you insist", Spidey replied, his tone completely unsure, "Because I can't... I'm doing squat to this thing. Anyone doing better?"

"We haven't", Quill quickly answered, "Guardians and I are stuck. Surprised we haven't been hit out of the air."

"Don't jix it", Captain Marvel poked in, "And I've left the _tiniest_ mark on its hand... I think it's the hand at least."

"I'm never fighting one of these things again", Spidey groaned, "I'm pretty useless here. And this 'twelve thousand feet in the air' thing is terrifying."

While he was saying that, the spider-themed Avenger had been running up the Celestial, getting close to what he was pretty sure was its head. But just as he reached it, a boom rocked the giant, almost sending him falling again. Spidey caught on just in time, also spraying out another web just in case.

"Was that your thingy Tony", he called over the speaker.

"Yeah. Say hello to the very first Stark powered, multi mind created dimensional teleporter", the iron Avenger announced.

The device certainly lived up to its name, as the behemoth started sinking, not into the ocean below, but into the just as large portal that had materialised underneath it. Unfortunately, even if it had started slow, it quite quickly picked up, and before there could be a proper reaction, the Celestial was completely swallowed up. _Fortunately,_ the event just so happened to set off the spider-sense, so Spider-Man had launched himself into the air just in time.

Then came the free fall. 

Spider-Man both mentally and physically screamed out, but quickly recovering yelled out over the comms: "I really need a pick up guys. I'm falling. Fast."

There was a small moment of fear as no response came, but that quickly went away when the Spider felt himself suddenly scooped up, and processing that, found himself looking up at his saviour, who just so happened to be everyone's favorite Captain Marvel. He let out a relieved breath and sagged in her arms. 

"My hero", he joked, feeling a new and sudden sense of nausea. This was noticed by the space captain however, signaled to Spidey by a worried look.

"Hey, don't give out on me just yet", she ordered in an odd tone.

Spidey decided not to listen and passed out.

**New York...**

Peter reawakened for what felt like the millionth time that day when the quinjet gave its signature, violent jostle, meaning it had landed. And for the second time that day, he found himself looking up at Carol, who just so happened to be worryingly brushing a hand through his hair.

He looked at her with a curious gaze. "Carol?"

He felt her slightly jump at hearing his voice, and she simply said concerning the stroking: "Stress relief." That stopped however once the quinjet's back opened, giving the team their exit. 

Still feeling slightly gross, Peter just waited for everyone else to go, watching Steve, Tony, Quill, Bruce and Jess go. He realised just then maybe they had gone in without enough people. When he heard Carol clear her throat, a sign he'd discovered was her 'please hurry up' signal, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Sorry", he mumbled. She just gave him a look and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't apologise", Carol said, and after a short pause added: "And... I think I should go out only tonight. You can rest and get out of your funk."

Peter quickly replied with a frantic shake of his head. "I don't need rest. Going out will actually help me feel better. Just being up so high... it made me feel weird."

Carol's small and not quite noticeable worried features quickly turned to amusement. "So you're telling me you can easily jump off a building hundreds of metres tall with a _thin webbing strand_ as support, but being up in the skies like that is problem?"

Peter shrugged. "Like I said; weird. And for the record, I trust my webs _way_ more than the sky or flying."

"Really?"

"Really."

Carol observed him for a few more moments with a critical eye, and eventually an embarrassed look flashed across her face. Peter easily picked up on it.

"Carol, what's on your mind", he asked. Carol fidgeted around, seemingly refusing to return eye contact.

"It's nothing really. I was just- just wondering... if uh... nevermind. It was nothing."

" _Carol._ "

The woman kept up the fidgeting for just a little longer, but finally caved in. She turned to Peter and awkwardly asked: "I uh... I just wanted to know if maybe you'd- you'd show me how to do the- the webswinging."

Peter chuckled. "Really? That's it?" Carol looked at him, her face blushing madly. "Of course I would do that Carol. You'll love it!"

Carol fully turned to Peter finally, a giant grin on her face. "You'll actually show me? Do you- can we do it now?"

Peter didn't answer verbally, instead grinning at her just as madly as she did at him, also grabbing her hand and pulling her along and up to the top of the building.

**Outside the Tower, AKA: New York...**

Now outside the Tower and submerged in the city lights of late night New York, Peter excitedly led Carol right up to the edge of the building. He did a quick hop up so he was literally balancing on the end of the building and turned back around to Carol, extending a hand.

"Do you trust me", he asked. Carol raised an eyebrow.

"Is the sky blue?"

"It's actually more blackish right now. Night-time, best Cap."

Carol huffed a laugh at the smart-ass answer, rolling her eyes as well. "Alright then. And yes, I do trust you. Probably more than anyone else."

It was said nonchalantly, but it still made Peter feel a surge in his chest. "Me? I'm most trusted? Uh, okay. Okay... if you're sure, take my hand."

Carol took a calming breath and did just that, Peter helping her up to be level with him. After doing that, he wrapped an arm around her waist, causing Carol to feel a little nervous, but much more excited. And even after being with Peter for so long, she felt her face brighten up with the contact, the feeling of him against her she would never stop loving. 

Seeing a conflicting expression on his partner's face, Peter said: "This is completely safe Carol. Just- just promise not to start flying if we get really low, okay?"

"Okay", she replied, wrapping her own arms around Peter's neck.

"Alright", he started with a breath, "Well to start off I think we'll just swing together, let you get a feel of it, and then I'll properly show you how to swing solo."

Carol perked up. "You'll let me swing _solo_?"

"That's what you want right? Y-you don't have to, but I think you'll be able to do it if you try", Peter fumbled out, hoping he hadn't accidentally misread the whole thing.

"No!' Carol blurted out just as frantic, "I just- I'm kinda surprised you'd let me."

"Of course I would Carol", Peter responded, and the half-kree could easily tell he had a large and most likely loving smile underneath his mask. "Now... shall we?"

Carol gave a nod, and Peter started counting down from three almost immediately after. After calling one, he gave her one last warning, and then tipped them both off the edge. 

During that fall, for the briefest of moments, Carol felt a flash of panic, seeing the buildings turn into a downwards blur and the ground coming closer at an alarming rate, but the moment she felt a jostle and the world spin, that feeling was replaced by a pure excitement. It turned out- obviously- Peter had gone for one of his daring swings, shooting a web at the last second, and then catapulted them back into the air.

Besides the feeling, Carol also slightly tightened the secure hold she had around Peter. She guessed if she felt safer, even if she couldn't technically get hurt from this, she wouldn't try and fly or anything. The process of thought was correct in the end, as instead she happily went along with the movements, surveying the fast blurs of the world around her.

"How is it?!" Peter called out over the fast winds whipping their bodies. Even if they'd done this before, it was only during a fight or if there was a serious injury. Swinging together this way felt much more personal and intimate to Peter, and he wanted to make sure Carol felt the same way.

"I love this!" Carol screamed in joy. And it was honest. To Carol, her and Peter only ever got to swing around if they were looking for a quick dash on a mission, so doing it like this felt completely different, it felt intimate. Carol cheered out again, not caring if she could just hear her own voice, more wrapped up in the thrill and personal feelings this whole thing brought on.

They swung around for a bit longer until Peter finally finished it up, dropping them carefully down on a roof below them. The moment they had their bearings back on being on solid ground, Peter found himself wrapped in Carol's arms again, her passionately pressing her lips against his after pulling his mask up to the halfway point. They stayed like that for a long while, finally pulling apart once they were on the verge of passing out. Peter immediately saw the complete smile of pure, joyous ecstasy on her face.

"I feel like I don't even have to ask how that was", he admitted in a joking tone. Carol laughed at that and pulled him into another hug.

"That was the most amazing thing ever! I loved the swinging, I loved the feelings and I love you", Carol declared, the effects of the event definitely leaving an impression.

"Wow, I love you too", Peter said, "But now... do you think you're ready to do it yourself. I hope you were paying at least a little attention."

"A _little_ ", Carol mostly repeated, giving a shrug.

Peter chuckled. "You paid no attention at all. That's fine though. I mean, I doubt even I would've paid attention. Anyways, it's actually pretty simple. Here." Peter pulled off his glove once he started saying that, and by the end of his words had taken off one of the webshooters, already working on the other. "Put this on." Carol pulled her own gloves off to do that, and once she had gotten the first on, Peter handed her the second, putting it on the same way as the other. With the webshooters on, Carol looked at her own suit's gloves, and seeing the hard-thinking expression on his partner's face, Peter took them out of her hands. "I'll just hold onto them for now."

Carol silently agreed, moving on to examining the webshooters she now wore. "So how exactly do these work?"

"Like I said before: simple", Peter explained, "You see how it's got the part that goes on your palm?"

"Yeah", Carol confirmed. Peter gave a short nod.

"That's what you press down on to shoot out the web. It takes two taps to actually shoot a web, and a certain amount of pressure as well."

Carol looked at Peter blankly. "That... doesn't sound simple. How much pressure?"

"Well it's a whole lot more than a regular person can make, and seeing as how you're way stronger than me you'll probably get it easily. It's mostly just getting used to it."

Carol simply nodded her understanding, walking to the edge of the building. She looked down below, and despite her invincibility and flight, she still felt a bit unsure about it all.

"You're gonna do fine", Peter soothed, easily noting his partner's worries, "I'll be right with you, and if it is too complicated or too much, just do a little bit of flying to get used to shooting."

"No. No, I can do it", Carol said more to herself than to her partner. She directed a permitting look towards Peter, and after he had clung onto her back, gave her a nod back.

With that final confirmation, Carol imitated the gesture Peter would do to shoot webs, also putting in some pressure to it, and luckily a web did indeed shoot out. Once it hit a surface and was secure, Carol went even closer to falling off the edge. She took one final breath and took a small hop off.

Immediately she felt a rush of gravity different to the one before- probably because she was the one holding the line- and quickly realigned herself. Mentally picturing all the times she had watched Peter swing around as Spider-Man, she did her best to give a sort of reenactment. Once she reached the height of the swing, she let go and frantically went to shoot out another one. It worked, swiftly sticking to another surface and swinging the two along again.

"Remember Carol", Peter said, "Two hits on the palm, and don't forget to time your swings. Don't want to start doing it at the worst times and messing it up."

Using that advice, the half-kree changed her tactics, and found herself improving with each new swing. Along with the occasional comment and piece of advice from Peter, she found herself easing into the actions around the fifteen minute mark. By that stage the couple were both completely engrossed in the activity, both cheering out every so often. Eventually they reached the end, with Carol bringing them to a rocky landing. Of course straight after Peter had said the apology was unnecessary straight after Carol had said one.

"I guess you're a natural", Peter complimented as he put his webshooters back on and handed Carol her costume's gloves back, "It's not too late to join the Spider Squad."

Carol chuckled at the invitation. "I think I'm good being your favorite Cap, Peter. And what would I even be called, Spiderwoman? I'm pretty sure Jess would sue me."

Peter couldn't help but let a dumb grin cross his face. "I'm sure we could come up with a name. What about Spider-Girl?" Seeing the raised eyebrow of his partner he let out a laugh. "I'm kidding! What about Captain Spider? Spider-Marvel? Spider-Carol? Come on, one of those names have to sound good."

Carol let out a laugh of her own at the suggestions. "Yeah, I'm not convinced pal. Gonna have to go back to the drawing boards."

Peter exaggerated a pout and a sag at that, causing Carol to laugh again. "I'll figure something out. But for now, I guess you can keep the role of best Cap."

Carol just smiled at that, coming close to Peter and simply taking in the view of the late night city. Eventually though, she turned to him and asked a question. "Hey Peter. Do you trust _me_?"

He gave her a look, instantly responding. "Yes. And just like you said earlier, I trust you more than anyone else."

Carol regained her calculating look for a moment, before sighing. "Then I want you to hold on. I think you'll enjoy this if you give it a chance."

Peter tilted his head in an odd way at the phrasing of the question, not at all sure what she meant. "O...kay?"

Following along, he wrapped his arms around Carol, similar to how she had to him earlier, and then carefully and slowly, she started rising into the air. It didn't take long for the wallcrawler to realise they were about to go quite high up, but before he could give an objection Carol said: "Just wait Peter. This isn't going to be bad."

Finally, after a few more minutes of floating up, Peter slowly and reluctantly looked back down, and gasped. Not in sickness or horror, instead in surprise. Below, he could see the entirety of New York, from the top of the city to the bottom, everything in its bright lights and amazing glory. And despite the small nausea in the back of his mind, he easily let it go, completely enthralled by the beauty below him.

"The city- it's... it looks amazing", he breathed out, not once taking his eyes off it.

"It is nice isn't it?" Carol commented. "Sometimes after a hard day... I just come up here and look down at the city. Always makes me feel better."

"Too bad it's so high up", Peter said with a small scoff, "I don't think I've ever been able to see anything quite like this from the rooftops."

He felt Carol shrug. "Sometimes you need to see from the clouds. It's nice."

Peter smiled at that, but it felt more forlorn than anything. Mostly because he couldn't help but think about the earlier fight with the Celestial and how useless he had been. "I don't know if I deserve to see from up here."

Carol slightly adjusted her hold of her partner bringing him closer to her. She rested her face against his and quietly said: "I think you deserve to. I'm sure everyone thinks so too. Plus, I like you here in the clouds with me."

Peter chuckled, actually feeling better, about himself and the fact the nausea had disappeared. It was a good line, what Carol had said. "Yeah... maybe- maybe I could get used to being in the clouds."

They stayed up there, high above the city for quite some more time after, but eventually, even if it was reluctantly, they came back down to the rooftops of the city. Landing, Carol turned Peter so he was directly facing her, and pushed herself against him, lovingly embracing him as best she could. All Carol could hope was that it somehow explained how much she felt for him.

Peter did though, wrapping his arms around her, pushing himself closer, laying his head on her shoulder. "I love you, _so much,_ Carol Danvers."

Carol released a content sigh. "And I love you more than I could ever explain, Peter Parker."

In the end, they stayed like that for a long while. The two knew what they wanted and needed, or more specifically _who._ And as long as either of them could do or say, they'd always make sure the other would know.

Because Carol Danvers and Peter Parker? They were well and truly in love. And nothing could ever change that...


End file.
